Where The Wind Takes Us
by TheOneAndOnlySuccessor
Summary: That evil smile, that smug look on his face, those evil blood red eyes. They changed my entire life. But my question is... For better or for worse?  MattxOC BBxOC . Rating may go up later on in story for some torture
1. Beginnings

'This is going to go perfect!' I thought to myself as I was walking to my boyfriend Matt's house. We were going to have dinner and then go see a movie. I wanted it to go absolutely perfect! Not that it hadn't in the past though. I loved Matt with all my heart From the moment I met him. I guess you could call it love at first sight. The only thing that made it better was that he felt the same thing about me... He said that he would never have another girlfriend for he loved me so.

I sighed contently as I made my was down the dark, empty street. Suddenly there was a slight chill in the air and I felt a presence. Uneasiness grew in the pit of my stomach as I continued walking. Nervously I looked all around me, but this effort however was in vain. I saw no one. I started walking again, but kept my guard sharp.

After another 5 minutes of walking the feeling got even worse as I came closer to an alleyway. I always knew that nothing good ever happened in alleyways so I avoided them whenever possible. This particular one now represented why I kept away from them...

When I came to the alleyway, the feeling had reached its peak. Just to see if everything was alright, I gazed down the alleyway... That in itself... Was one of the worst mistakes I ever made. When I looked down that alleyway, I was horrified by what I saw. There, on the ground was a man.. Bleeding and unmoving. There was another man as well, but this one however was standing and looking down on the other man contently while brandishing a knife.

I gasped loudly but quickly covered my mouth, but unfortunately it was too late. The man was already looking at me. I was paralyzed with fear when his eyes met mine. The shined a bright red that seemed to pierce the darkness of the alleyway and even the night itself.

He started walking towards me then. I was too scared to run away though. There was nothing I could do.. As he came closer I could make out some of his features. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt that was stained with blood, he had jet black hair that seemed to be going in all directions, and his pale white skin actually seemed to glow in the moonlight.

My heart was going 100mph by then. I could hear it in my chest, and I was close to hyperventilating. As he approached me I could see the blade of the knife shimmering faintly in the moonlight.

"Why so scared?" he asked calming in an almost mesmerizing tone of voice. "I won't hurt you."

I didn't answer him, I just stood there shaking, too scared to speak or even move. The man noticed this and chuckled softly.

"Apparently you don't believe me. That's very impressive since I am a very good liar." he stepped behind me and then I could feel something tracing circles along my back. I guessed it was the knife. But he wasn't putting enough pressure on it to pierce the skin or even rip through the shirt.

When he came back from behind me he looked up slightly.

"Sophie Johnson huh?" his eyes then casted down and closed.

"Hmph, its not your time yet... You actually still have a lot of time..."

What was going on here? How did he know my name? And what did he mean by it wasn't my time yet? Who was this guy?

The man looked up and smiled evilly, "Meaning... If I do... THIS!" he brought the blade down on my arm in a vicious slash. "You won't die! No matter what I do!" I screamed out in pain as he brought the blade across my stomach. I fell to the ground as the knife came again and again in different places. I writhed in pain... When would it end? This was pure torture...

After a few minute that seemed like hours to me the man finally stopped. He gazed down at me, impressed with his work.

"I'm sure we will meet again Sophie Johnson. Just you see." he said softly while walking away.

I heard his footsteps get fainter and fainter before finally disappearing. I laid there... Bleeding and alone... With my last bit of strength before passing out I cried out, at the highest volume I could,

"MATT!"


	2. Afterwards

**Hai! Yay the second chapter of my new story! I'm loving this so far even though i competely fail at horror! I'm happy i finally branched out a little from my other ones.**

**Well on with it and also i dont own death note**

* * *

Matt's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the couch playing the PS3, quite bored at the least. When would Sophie come? She was really late...I already had the table set and all the stuff was out. Since I was a terrible cook, Sophie was gonna help me out. She was such a good cook. Everything she made was absolutely wonderful. It made me hungry just thinking about it. I wanted to get started. But where was she?

Just then I heard a faint but clear scream come from outside. It sounded familiar... It sounded like... I gasped out loud, Sophie! I dropped the controller and everything else I was holding and busted out of the house as fast as I could. Running down the street was really hard in pitch darkness. I looked frantically in all directions, but I didn't see her.

"SOPHIE!" I called out.

There was no answer, so I yelled again, even louder.

"SOPHIE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Again.. There was no response, but I could make out the sounds of breathing... Pained breathing... Along with a few whimpers. They were coming from the alleyway I was closing in on.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I called out softly.

Nobody answered, so decided to see for myself. I turned the corner and looked around, my eyes widened in shock... In the center of the alleyway was Sophie. She was covered in blood with gashes covering most of her body.

"Sophie!" I screamed and ran to her side, picking her up softly. He face was scrunched up in pain.

"Sophie! Sophie can you hear me?"

She moaned a little then opened her eyes. They were glassy and pain ridden.

"M-Matt..." she managed to croak out.

I sighed in relief. She was alive. "Are you okay? What happened?" I asked, desperate for an answer.

"T-That man... Wh-Where did he go? A-And the other man... He's h-hurt..."

I cocked my head, "What man?"

Sophie winced and pointed down the alleyway. There was a man with auburn colored hair who looked to be about 18 laying face down on the concrete just ahead of us. He was also covered in blood, but it didn't look like he was breathing. I put Sophie down gently and walked over to him.

"Um.. Hey are you okay?" I asked him.

He didn't answer. So I bent down next to him and grabbed his wrist to check for a pulse...There was none...

I sighed nervously and walked back over to Sophie, who asked in a shaky voice,

"Is he okay..?"

I shook my head sadly, "No... He's dead. I checked his pulse and all."

Her eyes widened, "So that means... He... Murdered him...?"

"He? Who's he?"

Sophie sat up quickly, "Where did he go?" she yelled before wincing and falling back into my arms.

"Sophie! Hold on! I'm gonna take you to a hospital now!" I yelled frantically as I picked her up off the ground and started to walk. But I stopped. What about that guy? Should I call 911 instead? No. I should probably get Sophie safe first before anything else. So I started running as fast as I could back home. Which wasn't very fast since I sucked at running. I was a gamer not an athlete! When I FINALLY arrived back at home I put Sophie in my car and drove at full speed to the hospital. Oblivious to the other cars and things in my way.

After breaking about 20 traffic laws. I finally got to the hospital. There, the nurses took her from me and I proceeded to sit in the tiny room called the 'waiting area'... I always had hated these kinds of places. The air was always filled with suspense and personally.. I thought they smelled.

I sighed and waited about another hour and a half for any sort of news... And I was growing impatient. Soon I lost track of time and started to fall asleep in my chair. Thats when someone finally opened the door. I was instantly awake and very alert.

"What happened! Is she okay?" I practically screamed at the doctor.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, Ms. Johnson is fine. We came to inform you of that. But she seems to be in more shock than anything else. It's hard to get her to respond."  
I sighed in relief. Thank god she was okay but..

"Is she going to recover from the shock?" I asked.

"Probably, but it depends on her personal strength."

"Personal strength?"

"Meaning how strong her sprit is. If she pulls through the shock quickly that means she has a very strong will."

I smiled, Sophie had always been very strong willed. She could overcome anything if she tried. This was good news for me. Sophie was going to get through this.

"But I'm confused." said the doctor. "While we were tending to her wounds, she kept mumbling things like, "He killed him," and "He'll come back." Do you know anything about this?"

I froze. I had totally forgot about that guy!

"Yeah!" I said, "I forgot! There is a guy thats dead, in an alleyway a little ways from here. I wasn't there to witness the murder but I think Sophie did. I also thing that the murderer was the one who hurt her. "

The doctor's eyes widened,"Well if thats the case why didn't he kill her?"

I shook my head, "That remains a mystery to me.."

* * *

**Like? Hate? Suggestions? Tell me! Review!**


	3. Suspence

**Hello everybody! It's me again! I'm so sorry about the late update with this! So heres a extremely long chapter for you! And Also, Thank you for all the reviews! They are what keeps me going! **

* * *

Where The Wind Takes Us

Chapter 3

Sophie's POV

His face, his blood curdling face... It haunted me. That wicked smile... The blood red eyes that cut through me even more than the knife did. Their gaze was engraved into my own. It hurt. It hurt so bad... But I couldn't take the fact that he had beaten me so easily. Next time I met him... I wouldn't go down without a fight.

Suddenly I felt a hand on mine and his face was gone. I could only see bright light. It felt like my arms and my upper torso were on fire... My eyes shot open. I was broke out in a cold sweat and I was breathing harshly.

"Sophie?" a familiar voice asked softly.

I looked up to see the face I loved so much. The extinguisher to all my fears.

"Sophie?" Matt asked again, "Can you hear me Sophie?"

"Matt... It hurts... It hurts..." I found myself saying. Tears were forming in my eyes, about to cascade down my cheeks.

"Oh Sophie..." Matt said softly. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around me. I cried softly into his shirt. It hurt when he hugged me but it felt good to feel safe again.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a minute, after pulling away finally.

I sank back onto my bed and wiped my eyes. "Yeah... I think so... Just a little shaken... But...' I brought my hand up to my torso to find out that it was tightly bandaged.

"Looks like you've been through a lot..." Matt said with a sympathetic look, "You aren't in the best shape of your life either. Your whole body is mess of huge cuts and bruises."

"That would be the work of his knife..." I said in monotone.

There was a silence before Matt spoke again. "Sophie... Who did this to you?" He asked with a serious tone of voice.

"I don't know who he was. He didn't tell me obviously... But what I do know is that he was... Odd..."

Matt looked confused "Odd? How so?"

I shrugged, "Well, he really didn't look like the type to murder. He looked... Misunderstood, at the least. But the thing that really scared me about him, was his eyes.."

"His eyes?"

"Yeah. They were red... Blood red..." I shuddered at the thought of them.

Matt's eyes widened as if he had just figured out something important.

"What else did he look like?" Matt asked me urgently.

"Well... Um... there isn't much else to say about him. He was rather plain besides that. Messy black jet black hair, white long sleeved t-shirt, and faded jeans. Thats it pretty much."

Matt's face drained of all color, "No... No... It- It can't be... Wait... You said red eyes, but that means..." his eyes widened even more and he whispered something so low that I couldn't hear him.

"Matt? What's wrong?" I asked him.

Matt shook his head and smiled, "It's nothing. You should get some rest. A police man will probably be coming tomorrow and he might be asking you some questions. Just a heads up."

I nodded, "Okay. Gotcha."

Suddenly a nurse came into the room. "Excuse me, visiting hours are over now. You'll have to leave."

Matt looked back at her and nodded, "Okay." then he turned back to me, "I'll see you tomorrow Sophie, get some rest." Matt smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

As he started to leave, I felt my eyes starting to droop and I was getting sleepier. I finally snuggled up into the big white blanket that they had given me and fell asleep.

Matt's POV

Thank God Sophie was okay but... That man she described. I knew who he was... Red eyes. There's only one person who fit that whole description.

Just then the doctor I had spoken to and a police man walked up to me.

"This is officer Kurt. He was one of the officers who investigated the scene of the murder."

Officer Kurt looked at me in a kind but serious way, "We've identified the murder victim to be a young man named Light Yagami. He was only visiting L.A at the time. Though he is originally from Japan. He is known throughout America as one of Japan's top students."

I scratched the back of my head, "Okay.. And what of the murderer?"

Officer Kurt shook his head, "No sign of him. Not even any fingerprints have turned up. Whoever this guy is, he sure is the sneaky type. We are going to get a detective involved."

I looked down. There was only one detective that I trusted.

"And who might this detective be?" I asked.

Officer Kurt looked at me, "Well I'm assuming it would be somebody local. Like Detective Murphy-"

"No." I cut in.

Officer Kurt blinked, "Excuse me..?"

I shook my head, "No. There is only one detective that will be able to crack this case. He also happens to be the only detective I trust."

He had a somewhat annoyed but confused expression on his face, "Oh- Okay... And who would this detective be?"

I looked at him seriously, with sharp and unyielding eyes, "L." I said in complete monotone.

Officer Kurt's eyes widened dramatically, "L-L... You can't be seriou-"

"I am." I interrupted him, "Quite serious for a matter of fact."

Officer Kurt looked at me like I was crazy, "I don't know if you've heard, but L never gets involved in a case unless there are either 10 victims or a million dollars or more involved. It would be impossible to get him to help with this case!"

I nodded, "Yes I am well aware of that fact. But L needs to be involved with this case. Its crucial.

"We can't." Officer Kurt stated simply, "L won't help, its a fact. He's too arrogant to care about something this minor!"

I turned my back to him, "It's not as "minor" as you might think... Officer Kurt.."

…

I stepped into my house and shut the door behind me. There was something I had to

do. But first, I had to find that number. The number that they had given me when I left Wammys. They told me to call it if ever needed help. Though I didn't necessarily need help. I needed to get in touch with L. And the people at Wammys could help me do so.

I went upstairs to my room and looked in my bedside drawer and sure enough, there it was. The number for Wammys headquarters. I looked at the small crinkled piece of paper and took out my cellphone. My heart was pounding in my chest as I dialed the number.

"Hello?" a woman's voice said from the other side of the line.

"Hello," I said into the phone, "I have a very important and urgent request."

"And what would that be?" the voice asked.

"I need to contact L." I said seriously.

There was a brief silence before the voice spoke again. "I'm going to have to ask who this is."

I was starting impatient now, "This is Matt. I was a Wammys student until I left 4 years ago." The voice hesitated for a second then said, "Please hold on for a second. I'll forward your call to Roger. He might be of more help to you than I am." then the line went blank for a minute before somebody else spoke, "Hello?"

"Roger. It's Matt. I somehow need to get ahold of L."

"Matt?" Roger said, "Wait, why do you need to speak to L?"

"Roger," I said, somewhat annoyed, "I don't have time for questions. I just need to talk with him, it's urgent!"

"I just can't let you speak to L. You need to give me your reasoning."

I was getting angry now, "It's about a murder who involves someone who in which I can identify as a former Wammy's student. Now that I've told you can you please let me speak to L. And I can't go into many details with you, so don't ask."

Roger seemed taken aback by my comment, as shown by his long silence.

"Now Roger! I don't have all day!" I almost yelled into the phone, "This is a emergency!"

"Okay! Okay! Matt calm down! I'll contact Watari and have him call you." then the line went dead.

I stared eagarly at my phone. Awaiting Watari's call. If he was with L it shouldn't take that long.

Finally my phone rang again displaying the number as unknown. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Matt. It's Watari."

I sighed in relief. "Finally, someone who I can reason with. Please Watari, let me speak to L. This is serious business that I'm sure Roger told you about."

"Yes, but Matt-"

"PLEASE! Just let me talk to him! I swear I'm not talking nonsense!" I practically yelled into the phone.

Watari sighed, "Okay... Fine.. Just hold on for a second.."

"Okay... Thank you.." I said in relief almost falling back.

There was some shuffling in the background before the voice that Matt had been wanting to hear for so long spoke.

"Yes?" it said.

"L!" I said, "There's something important I need to tell you!"

"Aright... Then tell me."L said in a voice that clearly said 'I don't care'.

"Tonight, my girlfriend was involved in a murder. She claims to have witnessed it and saw the perpetrator. The person she described matches the description of somebody both you and as well as myself know."

L was starting to get interested, "And who would that be?"

I spoke clearly, "Messy jet black hair, plain white long sleeved t-shirt, faded jeans. L it's him... Its B..."

* * *

**Love? Hate? Review and tell me! And I wil make whatever changes necessary. And again.. REVIEW! :)**


	4. Dealings

**Ello I like jello! :D Didja miss me? Sorry for the late update! It's hard to keep up with one story let alone two! And with school and everything getting in my way, its hard to find time to do this! It's amazing how this story i just had a random idea for became this popular! Big Thanks to DNLawliet4evr and BB'sWaraNyngoDoll for reviewing! Its very much appriciated! :) You guys are really awesome! Anyway here's chpater 4! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Where The Wind Takes Us

Dealings

"Yes... Your right... There is nobody else who fits that description other than B..." L said in monotone after a brief silence. "There's no mistaking it... Only B would do something like this.". There was another silence before L spoke again, "Alright Matt... I will contact you again tomorrow and I would like to speak with you girlfriend then.".

I nodded to myself, "Yes sir..." then the line went dead.

…

I sighed as I fell down onto my bed. That was much more complicated then it needed to be, but at least I got through to L. Now we would be able to solve this once and for all... But, if Officer Kurt comes back he will probably wonder who he was... I could always lie and tell him that I wasn't able to get L to help and I used him as my backup... But there was Sophie then... I would have to tell her for her to get a better understanding of everything. I had never really told her anything before... I had only told her that I grew up in an orphanage... Nothing else besides that... My real name, where I'm from, what I was meant to do... I need to tell her. I can't keep secrets from her any longer... It hurts so much since she tells me everything, its just no fair... I think it would be okay though, since I can trust Sophie, and she trusts me. So tomorrow before L talks to Sophie... I'll tell her... Tell her who I really am.

…

Sophie's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sunlight bathing my face and I could hear the birds chirping in the distance. An awful pain was causing a fire in my upper torso and arm, I opened my eyes to find myself in a bright, white room. I assumed it was a hospital room, and I was in a hospital bed... Its the only possible solution if you look at the situation properly. Wait... Why was I in a hospital again..? Oh that's right... I remembered then... Him.. That guy that attacked me in the alleyway last night. He was the reason I was here, right here, in this bed, in this room, in this whole damn situation! It was all his fault. It was infuriating, knowing he had beaten me so easily. What made it worse was that he had gotten away with it without one scratch. I wondered what he was doing then. Was he celebrating his victory over me? Over the person he had murdered? Both? Probably... Next time though... It _would _be different. I would be the one to beat _him_, and _I_ would be there one getting out of it unscathed.

I sighed deeply and grimaced at the pain in my torso... Dammit, that guy could really use a knife well. My whole body ached. I didn't want to see what it looked like though... But I was guessing three colors... Red, black and, blue... The colors of someone who had been broken, but I wasn't. I still had the will to go on and there wasn't anyone or anything that could take that will away from me.

I sighed again and looked around the room, it was rather rather plain, and somewhat boring, besides the TV and all that other crap. What I really wanted to do was move around.. But I was sure, in my condition that was relatively impossible at the moment. Putting all else aside I picked up the remote and turned on the TV. The first thing I saw was the news, bleh... I wasn't interesting in anything that was going on in the world at the moment or really anything they had to say. So I flipped the channel and a cooking show came on. Yeah, sure, I could watch cooking show... Didn't sound totally boring. Though I absolutely _loved_ to cook, I liked making my own recipes or finding out how to make dishes on my own. Then... I wondered... Where was Matt? He was late.

Matt's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to a booming headache and dry mouth. Groaning, I rolled over to look at my clock. HOLY CRAP! Was it really 10:30! Why did I sleep in that long? Then again what time did I even fall asleep last night? Probably _really_ late... I sat up quickly and rubbed my head, then got up and headed for the bathroom. I needed to take a shower. It had at least been a day since I last took one. I took off my shirt and went to go turn on the water but then I could hear a faint beeping sound coming from outside the bathroom door. I walked out and saw my laptop blinking rapidly. Sighing heavily I walked over to it and flipped up the screen. Apparently I had an email from an unknown person, I clicked on the icon and read the message.

_Matt,_

_ I'm sorry for hacking into your email address like this but it was the easiest and safest way to contact you again. Since this is B we are talking about I am going to get down to business and be straightforward with you. I will be revealing myself to both you and your girlfriend. The very act of doing this proves that I trust you both. I'll be asking you both some questions and it would be very helpful if you would answer them truthfully, not that I have any doubts that you won't. I would like to meet you before hand though, to discuss the matter and confirm some things with you. I've already taken the liberty of booking a hotel room for this purpose. Please be at the Riverside Hotel on the west side of Los Angeles in an hour and a half. Please don't be late. _

_ -L_

I blinked several times before rereading the message. L... Why was he going to reveal himself to me, and to Sophie as well? He had never done this before... This meant L was serious about this. I sighed and took the rest of my clothes off before getting in the shower. This was going to be a long day.

Sophie's P.O.V.

I threw my head back down on the pillow. This was just too boring.. The doctor said I had at least three more days in this place before I could go home. I couldn't take that much! I was not one for boredom or rather, in other words; doing nothing at all. Sitting around in a bed for three days was not my style. I wouldn't be able to stop fidgeting. I had to move sooner or later... Why not try now? I thought. So that the tension wouldn't build up.

I took a deep breath and started to slide my legs out of bed. There was a small amount of dull pain but besides that, overall everything was relatively fine. I took another breath and positioned myself so that I would be able to push myself up from the bed. I winced at the pain and slowly started to stand. It was working! I was doing it! Next I would try walking... It was a much bolder move and it scared me a little. Would I be able to? Only one way to find out. I wiggled my foot and lifted it slightly, no pain. So far, so good, I lifted it even more and took a small step forward. I smiled as again, there was no pain whatsoever. So I dared to go even further and put my other foot out and put even more weight on it as I took another step. Bad idea. That small bit of extra weight sent a sharp pain up my leg and throughout my whole body. I bit my lip as my legs crumpled beneath me and I tumbled towards the ground. But weirdly... The ground did not come. Instead something, or rather _someone_ caught me. I opened my eyes to see Matt's face in front of mine. He was cradling me in his arms and saying things that I could not hear. All I could hear was the pain ringing in my ears. I was completely incoherent. Matt waved a hand in front of my face but I didn't respond to it. Instead I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to subside. After a few seconds I could make out what he was saying along with another voice that didn't sound like Matt, or anyone I knew for that matter.

"Sophie? Sophie? Can you hear me?" Matt asked me in a calming voice that seemed to melt the icy pain away. I blinked many times before checking to see if my voice worked.

"M-Matt... I'm s-sorry..." I said weakly without much voice. Matt sighed in relief and shook his head,

"Don't do that... You really scared me there Sophie. You aren't ready to get up yet Sophie... You should've known that."

Tears were forming in my eyes for reasons unknown, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." I repeated over and over, letting the tears spill over my eyelids.

Matt smiled and pulled me close, hugging me in his arms, "It's okay... Please don't cry."

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears away with my sleeve. Matt chuckled, "There, that's better. Now lets get you back into bed."

I nodded silently as he picked me up and laid me back down on my bed, pulling the covers over me gently. I closed my eyes to regain composure, when I opened them again it vanished when I saw a very familiar person standing in the doorway. I screamed when he entered my field of vision... It was _him_...

* * *

**Yay! It's done! I'm gonna try and update quickly from now on so PLEASE review! It helps me so much! Until the next chapter! Bai Bai! :D**


	5. Confusions

**Hai there! Quick update i know, ain't it great? :D This is my favorite story now, but don't worry i will still update Finding Our Place though. This isn't a really long chapter since #1 i don't have that much time, #2 I'm trying to space it out a little bit. But anyway please enjoy it.**

* * *

Where The Wind Takes Us

Confusions

"You!" I cried out pointing to the doorway, "What are you doing here! Get away from me!" There in the doorway was a man with messy raven hair, plain white t-shirt, and faded blue jeans.

I pulled the covers up to my face in fear.

The man looked unfazed, "Well that proves it..." he sighed, "B _did _do this. Since she's acting this way to me that is."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. The man looked at me with large dark eyes that- weren't red... Was this the same man?

The man sighed again and looked at me somewhat annoyed, "I am not the person that you think I am. Actually I'm the exact opposite of him."

I loosened my grip on the covers and looked at him, "Y-Your not...?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked over to see Matt standing next to me, shaking his head, "No Sophie. This is actually the person who is going to catch B."

My eyes widened, but I was confused, "B...?" I asked curiously, cocking my head to the side.

The strange man spoke again, "B happens to be the person responsible for this incident."

I put my head down and sighed, "B..." I looked up at the man, "Who are you? Are you a detective or something?"

The man looked at me seriously and spoke in complete monotone, "I would prefer it if you'd address me as Ryuzaki for the time being but as such I am L."

I put a finger on my chin, "Your L? I've heard about you sometime before somewhere. Aren't you the 'century's greatest detective' or something like that?"

L shrugged and put his thumbnail in his mouth, "You could say that, yes, but I have no regard to what I am referred to as." he sighed, "But before we dwell any deeper into this matter, I believe that there are some things that Matt needs to tell you."

I turned my head to Matt curiously, "What is it Matt?"

Matt's P.O.V.

"I had to do it... I had to tell her. Not that I wasn't going to, but now it was completely unavoidable since L had put me in this position. Thanks a lot... But then again, how long would I be able to keep it from her anyway? She had the right to know. L even told me himself that I would be wise to tell her. I thought back to our conversation.

_"Its nice to finally meet you L. I guess one of my childhood dreams has finally come true." I said quite calmly though I was really in shock. For starters, L had really meant it when he said he was going to show himself, but I never really expected him to be like this. He had large bags under his eyes that clearly showed that he hadn't slept in days, no weeks. His hair was a tangled mess of raven spikes that seemed to go in all directions, he wore a plain white T-shirt with faded jeans. It was all to surprising yet I kept a straight face. He looked like B when Sophie described him, but I knew for a fact that this wasn't B. It couldn't be. _

"_Yes, I am please to meet you as well, but we have more important matters to deal with other than the introductions."_

_I nodded my head, L was getting right down to business, "Yeah, so what are your thoughts on this?" I asked. _

_L looked at me seriously, his eyes pierced deep into my own, "I can understand what B is trying to do here. He is playing a game with me. In the past month or so, 4 other deaths with similar circumstances __to each other have happened. All of them, happened mysteriously, without any clues to tie them to the perpetrator, or any clues at all for that matter. "There also have been no witnesses. With the exception of this particular one. That ties it all together, since there seemed to be no connection till now. All those murders were committed by B."_

_I scratched the back of my head, "Wait... How does a witness tie everything together?" I asked._

_L looked exasperated, "Like I told you he sees this all as a game. B didn't shed any light on his killings because he was waiting for me to make a move. I didn't so he used your girlfriend to help portray a message and this was the clue I needed. He wants me to come after him."_

_Yeah, this did make sense, nevertheless I remained silent and let L continue._

"_He wants to make this as difficult as he can, but he still wants me to take action whenever I can. He finds it amusing, but at the same time he's deathly serious about the game and how it'll turn out." _

"_But why is he playing this game with you? What's the purpose in it?" I asked, raising my voice an octave or two. _

_L bit at his thumb, "Naturally out of jealousy, and lust for revenge."_

"_Revenge?"_

" _I never liked B much. Thought he was impulsive, arrogant, and sometimes... Just plain mean. He wanted my respect, but I denied it. So one way or another he started to hate me, and longed to be better than me. Over the years I've been searching for him in my spare time after he fled Wammys House. But up until now I've had no luck. I knew he could case major trouble, and this provides a perfect example. I was also aware the way he could kill with ease, like nothing had ever happened. It was just another reason I didn't like him."_

_I laid a finger on my chin, "So since your the"World's Greatest Detective" he wants to be the... "World's Greatest Criminal" and make a case that even you can't crack."_

_L nodded, "Exactly. Now moving on to the matter of your girlfriend."_

_I tensed, what was he going to say about Sophie..?_

"_Have you told her anything about Wammys or any of your information, this includes your real name."_

_I shook my head, "No, nothing, as much as I want to..."_

"_You probably should now. It would be better if she got acquainted more with the situation at hand with B. As such she isn't a liability, it would actually a good thing if she knew your background and history. Also, in my opinion... She sounds trustworthy." _

_I looked at him with wide eyes, "Does that mean... I can tell her my name...?"_

"_Well that part is entirely up to you. I'm only asking for you to tell her your background knowledge, it's your choice if you want to tell her your name." _

"_No no I want to... All this time we've been together... She tells me everything... Not telling her the truth makes me feel like I'm betraying her."_

_L nodded, "Well in that case, lets go see her. So you can tell her."_

"What is it Matt?" Sophie asked again, after my long silence. I continued to look down at the floor, unmoving and still not saying a word. What would she think of me after this? I could only find out.

"T-There are things you don't know about me..."

* * *

**Little bit of a cliffhanger i know i'm sorry! But i'll try to update soon to satisfy you! Also the italicised (or however u spell it is the flashback) OH and happy Thanksgiving to all fellow Americans reading this! I hope you all stuffed your face with food just like I did~ PEACE OUT! **


	6. Sorry :

NOTICE:

**I'm really sorry but... I'm discontinuing all my stories for the time being (with the exception being Ask Matty but i won't update all the time). I'm extremely sorry but my long-lasted death note muse is gone... Completely gone -_-... I don't know when it'll return since I'm into (as in WAY into) Naruto at the moment. Which isn't much of a surprise because it is a freaking AWESOME anime :D I'm also in love with Sasuke... I am very sorry to Matt, though I still own him and think hes flippin awesome, unfortunately he has been thrown in the box in the back of my closet... Again I'm REALLY REALLY sorry but I can't do anything about it. But when I get rid of this stupid writers block I'll post a Naruto story. Until then!**

**CrystalPandaBear 3**


End file.
